


A Second Chance

by LNewman2015



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 06:43:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNewman2015/pseuds/LNewman2015
Summary: Back in time, before Sebastian Michaelis was known for serving the young earl of Phantomhive that we know today, he was human all those years ago. He wasn't alone though, he had someone special...someone he considered his soulmate.





	1. Prologue

Sebastian Michaelis, a demon butler working for the young earl of Phantomhive. He was summoned in the earl's time of need and remained by his side ever since. The crow demon sat in his room, independant from the other servant sand his master. He held a bronze locket close to his lips, when the cool metal touched his lips all colour flourished on his pale complexion. This was one of very little times the man could have a moment to himself without having the others disrupt his moment of reminiscence. The times before his supernatural being was long ago, it was difficult but had peaceful times, never would have thought that he would have missed it so...

A little over four hundred and fifty years ago, he was human. He was human and happy, despite the terrible conditions he resided in. One charming morning changed his life forever as he knew it. He was not a lonely human though, he had a lover...a soulmate if you could call her that. He became so attached that he never thought in his years that he would have to let her go...


	2. Chapter 1

In 1436, a young man by the age of twenty three worked in the farm fields as a slave for a rich nobleman. He worked alongside many but he was punished often for his work, it was rumored around the fields that he was jealous of the man's capability for greatness, but it will remain unknown. Many like him were forced to work at the age of four in dirty conditions and face the fact that there was no escape from the evil clutches of their jobs. That did not stop this man though, every day and every night he would pray and dream for something or someone to be his miracle and get him out of this god forsaken place. Today had been an exceptionally hard day for him, the harvest had been destroyed for miles by animals. This meant that the slaves would remain malnourished and unhealthy, most servants never lasted as long as he did, they always died at sixteen.

'When will this all end?' wondered his mind constantly as he worked the hottest part of the field. Beads of sweat clung to his skin like leeches and his dirty and ragged clothes stuck to his skin. The man was overworked and underfed the most, sold to this horrid life by his parents for a simple penny. No matter how much his body practically screamed for a break and his aching muscles tried to give up, he kept on working in hopes for something to eat and clean water to drink. His hopes or a simple miracle always remained in his mind. A sudden shouting from the nearby laundry mill caught his attention, he looked up from his work and saw a two girls. A young woman of twenty years (seemingly) was folding clean blankets over a line with another girl. The other girl seemed to be eighteen and six months pregnant with her first child, her age didn't seem to affect her loving her oncoming baby any less so though. 

The twenty year old had hair as pale as snow, eyes as blue as an ocean after a storm, and skin as pure as ivory. Her clothes were tattered and worn but she cared less for her dirty appearance and more with getting her job done. She wore a pale blue dress reaching down to her ankles and her pale hair plait and hanging over her left shoulder. The eighteen year old had ink black hair and skin like olive, her own face not as worked hard as the white haired girl. The boy locked eyes with the blue eyed beauty and smiled softly at her. In return she smiled back, tucking a loose hair from her fringe behind her ear and a light pink blush painted over her freckled cheeks.

His human name had rendered unknown but he had been called Sebastian from time to time (and other names from his master) since it suited his gentleman-like composure and voice as well as his posh way of life when he wasn't working in the fields. The olive skinned girl whispered something to the pale haired woman which made her blush redder than the blazing sun of the heatwave in the country side of London. Before the girl's could return into the run-down mill that they called 'home' and a 'workhouse', the blue eyed girl glanced back at Sebastian from the doorframe and gave him a shy wave. His words got caught in his throat, he wanted to call out to her and ask her name. Would he ever see her again? he wouldn't know. Was she the miracle he had hoped for?

Maybe so...


	3. Chapter 2

Lulu  
Morning and night passed, the woman constantly filled his mind. Questions haunted around him, who was she? Why was she so intriguing? Slaves like him noticed his lack of concentration, no matter how much he tried he just couldn't concentrate. A feeling was slowly bubbling in the ravenette's chest, it was a feeling he had never felt or experienced before...a feeling he was unsure of...it was alien to him. Every morning before his shift started, he would glance over the fence that barricaded him from potential freedom and happiness. Never would he see her again, only others working in her place. "Come on Sebastian, you only met her once and never even talked to her. Why so down now? Come with me and the boys down to the bar at sundown," one of his friends said in attempt to cheer him up. The slaves were always given one day a month for a chance to go out for a break, granted it was only for an hour before the master came to hunt them down but it was still freedom.

His old rusted silver ring rested on his index finger, he got it six months ago as a reminder to keep going and never give up on freedom...it seemed like that was all that was keeping him sane in this workhouse. Despite the reality of her not being there, he still checked every few minutes but gave up near sundown until- "Hello," a smooth and melodic voice said from over the fence. He perked his head up and saw that she was stood there leaning on the fence with a charming smile painted on her lips. He slowly walked over to it and returned the smile with his devilish charm. "Hello, and who might you be?" He said politely, it was in his mannerisms to be as polite as he was, he did not know why though. A giggle escaped her chapped lips as she rested her elbows on the edge whilst leaning on her tip-toes to near him. "I am Anastasia, but I prefer Ana," she smiled. He gently took her small frail hand in his, fitting like puzzle pieces and warming each other from the cold air. "I am Sebastian, it is a pleasure to meet you miss Ana," he replied, kissing the back of her hand.

Despite her dirty clothes, split ends in her hair, dry skin from constantly working with suds, and the small bruises of punishment that resided on her skin, she looked like a diamond among coal in his eyes. A polished diamond waiting to emerge through the coal that covered her beauty. His thumb gently caressed the skin under her eyes as he stared longingly into them, "your eyes are the most mesmerising shade of blue..." he complimented softly to her, getting lost in those sapphire eyes of hers. A rosy hue rose to her cheek as she gently brushed his overgrown raven hair out of his eyes, "Thank you, and yours are the most unique shade of red...so full of hope and life for the world is what I see in them," she returned the compliment. Never had he heard such a compliment from anyone, others would brush off everything that made him an individual or call him the devil in disguise...no...she was different, a good different.

Throughout the work day, the two exchanged pleasant conversation and subtle compliments . None of this was caught on by the other workers, their newly forming relationship was to be and remain to be a secret. The locket hanging from her neck intrigued him as they said their goodbyes. He planted a kiss to the girl's cheek and caressed the side of her face as his free hand traced the simplistic patterns of the locket. "Until tomorrow, my dear Anastasia," he smiled before bowing, she giggled and curtseyed in return unknown to her friend watching them from the shadows. "I shall count the minutes...until the sun rises upon thy's skin," she smiled before the two split off for the night.

Yes...she was the miracle he had wished for.


	4. Chapter 3

No matter how much he was punished, no matter how many scoldings he got, Sebastian always managed to find a way to see his beloved Anastasia once again. His master threatened to kill him constantly when he found out he would sneak out, sometimes he would lock Sebastian in the cellar with no food or water just teach him a lesson, but he always found a way. The two would meet at the fence and recipe poetry together whilst exchanging loving gazes and compliments, these small acts made the two fall in love quicker than anything. No words were needed to be said to know hat the two were destined to fall in love, not even a single gaze. This was one of those times where they would hold each others hands and walk alongside the fence that tied them apart. Their muscles were far too weak to climb over a fence such as that, it would hurt more than anyone would think. 

He lightly squeezed her small delicate hand as their happiness echoed all throughout the quiet fields while the sun rose slowly for the morn. The two felt sad on the inside, never wanting their love to end by the crack of dawn. The two faced each other and looked the other in the eye, "My dear Anastasia, I am to go to town today. Would you care to join me?" he asked softly as his hand gently caressed her cheek and she leant into the soft touch of his skin. Her expression saddened slightly when she responded, "I'm sorry my darling, but I am to board a carriage with Emmeline in a few hours...we are going to Scotland permanently. If I don't go then I will be out of the job and living out on the streets to die and I don't want that..." she averted her eyes as she told him the news. The small amount of time they spent together felt like an eternity for them, they fell madly in love in an unlikely situation. Sebastian smiled softly at the young woman for her honesty, loving her (seemingly) more than ever.

He gently tilted her head toward his, his thumb brushing over her lower lip before they connected gazes once more, "Then I shall say goodbye in the best way ever I can think. For no other lips such as yours can be as sweet," he smiled as their lips neared only to be pulled apart at the call of their names.

"Anastasia!" "Sebastian!"


	5. Chapter 4

June 5th 1436, Anastasia pulled her suitcase close to her as people bustled past her to get to work. It was rush hour at this moment so it was important to not get lost or lose anything. Her fingers brushed against her lips to where her and Sebastian almost kissed that previous night. Memories haunted her as her heart practically screamed at her to run away and find him, t be with him forever and not even think of the consequences that could possibly follow. Her mind, on the other hand, was saying not to go and to follow Emmeline in receiving a career and earn her keep before thinking of settling down. Emmeline smiled fondly at the older woman she often called her sister (Despite having no relations to her), "Ana, you can't seriously be thinking of that man again? You just met him, you can't fall in love with a man you met not so long ago anyway. Besides, you should settle down with someone up in Scotland anyway. You're twenty years old with no children or even a man at your side," Em pointed out.

The woman sighed at her friend, "You don't understand...he understood what it was like to be intellectual and a single being whilst working against will..." she mumbled before facing away from her. Nearby, a familiar raven haired man was walking through town with disappointment weighing heavily on his heart, "A grand ship has been built! Tickets are free, grab a seat and on the great vessel and travel all the way to Ireland!! It's all the way at the docks so catch it if you can!" A nearby paper boy informed everyone around him loudly. An idea then sparked in Sebastian's mind at the thought of this.

"I must find Anastasia!" He thought quickly before rushing through a plethora of crowds that scattered eventually until he finally found the girl about to enter a small carriage. "Anastasia!!" He yelled out to her in hopes of stopping her. The pale haired woman saw him and their hands intertwined almost instantly when they were within reach. He picked up the girl by the waist with a beaming smile, "We can run away together! We can catch a nearby boat and go all the way to Ireland! Just you and me," he said quickly, but Ana caught on to what he was saying. She hesitated for a moment before a beaming smile formed on her lips and nodding rapidly.

The couple ran as fast as their legs could take them, one to reach the boat just before the doors closed. Thankfully, they were let in at last minute and they made their way up the boat for a long sail. 'A miracle is what I wished, and a second chance is what I got' Sebastian smiled as he held Ana close to him.


	6. Chapter 5

Lulu  
The dawn of the new day broke through the tattered curtains. The ravenette pulled his lover close to his body as she slept. For the first time in his life, the man felt content and relaxed with his life as his arms wrapped around her waist and the gentle waves rocked them softly. "My dear Anastasia, it is time to awaken," he whispered in the girl's ear. She stirred until her eyes opened slowly and tiredly. A yawn passed through her lips while the man saw the girl brighten his day with a single smile. A tired smile painted her lips and a rosy hue dusted her cheeks, "Good morning my love," she mumbled slowly as she got up from the comfortable embrace that the two had shared. The two were attached at the hip all morning, the other never leaving their partners side for a moment nor letting them out of their sight. He held her hand tightly as the two had b breakfast, it was small compared to everyone else throughout the boat but they enjoyed the peace and serenity that they finally had achieved.

Small children of a smilier class as them ran overjoyed throughout the halls, making the couple smile at their joy. "Ana!" Two girls from across the room called. Anastasia glanced over her shoulder to see a familiar pair of girls from her previous work. "I'll be right back," she said quickly to Sebastian before planting a kiss on his cheek and running off to the girls, careful to not trip on her skirts. The two girls hugged Ana gently before admiring how the others had changed over the years, "We can not believe you are here! And with a man nonetheless!" One of them gushed over how cute the her and Sebastian were together, making Ana blush very red. "w-well...he is my beloved after all," she smiled brightly and fiddled with the tattered fabrics of her dress. The girls giggled and fawned over each other and their friend's happiness before letting Anastasia return to Sebastian. 

He grasped her hand tightly like missing pieces of a puzzle. "What do you hope for the future Ana?" Sebastian asked softly as he wrapped one arm around her waist and they gazed out to the sunset. Anastasia leant her whole weight onto the man and nestled into his body, "Well...I had always thought about getting married and having kids...living in a quiet area where we can leave all of our troubles behind," she smiled admirably as she expressed her thoughts for the future. He leant his forehead on hers and pecked her nose, "I like the sound of that."


	7. Chapter 6

Lulu  
The day went by swiftly as the two discussed their upcoming future together. It occurred to them how much they talked about it and how much they really wanted to be with each other until their last dying breaths...little did they know that it wouldn't be long. Anastasia often chatted with the two girls from before whom she previously had worked with (Sebastian had learnt their names were Madeline and Olivia) about each others new lives and experiences. Today was no different for them but they were very giddy today on the ship and Ana had no idea why. "Can you please tell me why you girl's are so excited?" She asked them all, she had made friends with some of the other women that were on the ship with them and frequently talked with them as well. 

The entire day, the girls had an enormous grin plastered on their faces and giggles alway echo through their tones, ""We can't!" One of them exclaimed try to hold back their excitement. "It's a secret!" One of the women put a finger to her lips to emphasise 'secret'. As a result, Anastasia brushed it off completely as nothing, after all curiosity killed the cat eh? When high noon came, Anastasia slowly went to the deck to embrace the breeze that welcomed her. She held her bronze locket tightly and softly whispered to it, "Do not worry mother, I will find you again I promise," she kissed the cool metal as memories of her mother being forced to give up her only child simply because she didn't know who the father was. A melody of her childhood came to mind as she hummed it with ease, leaning onto the wooden railing. "Halfway to Ireland, Halfway to a better life," a voice from behind her said.

She turned around to see a man older than her joining her at the front of the boat. A smile graced her lips, "yes I would say so," she replied after determining that this man was of no threat to her. "I am Phantomhive, I think it's best that you only know my last name," he winked at her as she understood his reasoning before held out his hand. She shook it gracefully with a charming gin, "I'm Anastasia," she introduced herself. Not a moment later, they were talking like old friends, "I can not help but feel like I know you," Phantomhive, as she knew him, mumbled with a puzzled expression as he tried to place her in his mind. The girl shrugged and shuffled as she became slightly uncomfortable, "Maybe you know my mother, her name is Réne," she informed him. A flash of familiarity soared through his eyes and slight panic, "Réne had a baby? Who's the father?" He asked, seemingly knowing Anastasia's mother.

"I don't know, all I know is that she slept with one man her whole life and if he had't left then I wouldn't be here right now," she trailed off when she realised that she never would have ever met Sebastian if it wasn't for him. He then fiddled with his fingers when he finally fit the pieces together, "Well...say that hypothetically...your father was on the same boat as you to find your mother...and is very sorry for leaving," he whispered before Ana backed up with a shocked expression.

"Father?!!!!"


	8. Chapter 7

A million things were running through Anastasia's life at once and she was struggling to keep up with it, her father was right there in the flesh! "Why are you here?!" She asked angrily but with a hint of anxiety as she shook through her bones. "Anastasia, please don't be mad. If I had known then I would have stayed!" He clasped her hand with his as he admitted his mistake and smiled slightly as he saw how his daughter had turned out without his help. Se quickly removed her hand and slapped him and backed up from him, "If?! I don't want to be an 'if' Phantomhive!" She said his last name bitterly as it became like venom for her to say. His eyes became saddened at his daughters tone, "Understand..I am sorry Anastasia, I hope you find it in your heart to forgive some time in the future," he trailed off before leaving her alone to her thoughts.

All this time he could have returned, he could have come home to see how she was doing. He could have stopped her working against her will! But no, he didn't do any of it at all.On the other hand, Anastasia couldn't help but silently thank him for constantly being out of the picture because if he hadn't so then she wouldn't have met the love of her life in the place that was slowly killing her with constant work. A sudden blood curdling scream made her snap out of her thoughts and make her heart rate pick up, she couldn't help but assume the worst when she heard a scream like that. 'Sebastian...' she thought quickly, she had to find him and make sure he was safe. She called out his name loudly in hopes of him hearing, thankfully he did and the two reunited in a quick manner. "What's happening?!" She asked urgently, unsure of what was going on around and the situation at hand was a complete blur to her. The boat suddenly started to topple upward and the pieces clicked together in her mind...the boat was sinking. 

Something cool was sneakily slipped onto her finger, she glanced at it and there was a bronze ring on her ring finger, "Even in peril, he still tries to show me he loves me," Ana thought contently as she held onto Sebastian's hand for dear life. The boat tipped further as some people dove underwater to survive, only to die when they hit the water from the impact. The two held onto the toppling railings for support, "Anastasia, I love you dearly and wouldn't ever purposely hurt you," he assured quickly, holding Ana close and pressing a chaste buy passionate kiss to her lips before tears filled his eyes when he finished whatever he was saying.

"And thats why I must let you go...."


	9. Epilogue

'Let me go?! What does he mean?!' Ana panicked as she held onto Sebastians hand tightly while both of their tears fell from their eyes, "I take thee as my wife, in sickness and in health 'til death parts us. I love you Anastasia and don't you forget it," he smiled softly before letting go of her hand, her bronze locket falling int his possession as he watched her body become smaller and smaller before it hit the waters from below and killed her with a single impact. The tears seemed to fall faster than before, 'I didn't want to kill her....I never wanted that fate for her!' he thought sadly. It was in that moment that his supernatural side was born when he 'died' and had to brush off those memories for as long as he could.

"Mister Sebastian!!!" 

The demon butler snapped out of his trance of memories, the locket still firmly in his hand. He sighed inwardly 'what did they do now?' he thought with an annoyed tone before putting the locket safely around his neck that was hidden by his usual attire and making his way to the servants. To say he missed Anastasia even day of his life was an understatement, never had a human such as her made him feel such emotion even after passing on. e saw the servants (Mey-rin, Finny, and Bardroy) holding a figure down to the ground while Ciel Phantomhive, his master, was stood before them. The figure was dirtied, cut, bruised, and covered head to toe in water. Sebastian grabbed a towel and wrapped it around the figure, letting the familiar feeling take over his instincts. 

"See to it that they receive proper attire and get to work immediately," Ciel ordered/ Sebastian nodded before replying 'yes my lord' and assisting the figure to their feet. Pale white hair framed the persons face when they looked up from the ground. Sapphire eyes accompanied her pale complexion (Once confirmed a she). The girl started working almost instantly after she was dry and ready for work. She remained at Sebastian's side most of the time, not that he didn't care. After a single week, the girl finally fessed up to who she really was, "You wanted a second chance...with me? Didn't you?" The familiar soothing voice said.

"Anastasia?!"

The end???


End file.
